Tesla's Quest
by Neko Espada
Summary: Tesla agrees to complete some requests given to him by Szayel Apporo.


The fake sun was shining under the dome of Las Noches and the light wind was raising the sand from time to time. But then the silence was suddenly broken by the sounds of clashing weapon.

Not far away from the main building the two Arrancars had a very furious battle.

"This is the end for you,Nelliel!"-the tall Arrancar cried attacking his opponent.

"You will never win against me with such simple moves,Noitora."-female Arrancar replied and gracefully evaded the attack.

"What did you just say?!"-tall guy cried with anger and rushed at the woman again.

They were clashing their weapon over and over again - the tall man with the same rage in his moves and the graceful woman with the same unshakable calmness.

Another male Arrancar was watching their battle from the side.

"Everything is as usual."-he thought and sighed.

He was looking at the fight for some time but then tired of that and went to nearby building. He sat in its shadow to take some rest and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep but then he heard someone's steps. Male Arrancar raised from the ground and turned to the newcomer.

"Ne,Tesla-kun."-bespectacled man with pink hair raised his hand in greeting.-"Do you have some time?"

"Oh,Szayel Apporo-sama. Do you need something from me?"-Tesla asked.

"Yes,I have a small request for you."-Szayel Apporo said adjusting his glasses.-"Can you watch after Noitora for some time?"

"Huh?For what?"-Tesla surprised.

"Well,you see,I want to know what he is usually doing during the day."-scientist answered.

"But why don't you ask him yourself?"-Tesla asked.

"I think you know Noitora better than me. So you can guess how he will react."-Szayel Apporo said.-"If I ask him,he would be really angry and so on."

"Well,I think he won't tell me either."-Tesla said.

"That's why I asked you to watch after him."-pink-haired Arrancar said.

"But why do you need this info,Szayel Apporo-sama?"-Tesla asked.

"As you know,I am currently working on to help Noitora to get rid of that Nelliel. I already have the info about how she is spending her day. If I have the data about them both then I will be able to analyze it, find their weak spots, if they have any, and calculate the best time for the ambush on Nelliel."-Szayel Apporo said and before Tesla could ask more questions, scientist started a very complicated explanation.

Tesla didn't get the most part of it but still was able to understand the main idea of Szayel Apporo's plan.

"I will do it if it will help Noitora-sama."-Tesla said.

"Very well. I am counting on you,Tesla-kun."-Szayel Apporo smiled and went back to his lab.

Tesla headed to the place where he saw Noitora last time. On his way he met two round Arrancars the new Szayel Apporo's fraccion members which he created recently.

"Szayel Apporo-sama interested in the tall guy!~ In the tall guy!~"-Lumina sang.

"Really interested!~"-Verona added.

"Be quiet,you two!If you don't want to be killed in the first day of your life of course."-one of the other scientist's fraccion members said.

The next couple of days Tesla as promised was watching after his Espada. Noitora didn't do anything special and the most part of the time was trying to kill Nelliel.

"I wonder if it will help Szayel Apporo-sama to invent something against this woman."-Tesla thought watching at the another fight between two Espadas.

"Oh,Nelliel-sama is so beautiful even when she is fighting!"-Pesche said looking at his Espada with blush on his cheeks and total admiration in the eyes.

"Right,yansu!"-Dondochakka added with the same expression on his face.

Tesla decided to leave these two weirdos alone and headed to scientist's lab. There he told Szayel Apporo everything he was able to find out.

"Thank you,Tesla-kun. I am sure this info will be very useful."-Szayel Apporo smiled.-"You really helped me a lot."

"Yeah,but I am not sure that I will be able to do it again. Noitora-sama warned me that he will kill me next time if I will try to spy after him again."-Tesla said.-"Maybe you need something else,Szayel Apporo-sama?I have nothing to do at the moment so I may help you with something."

"Really?It's very nice of you,Tesla-kun."-Szayel Apporo said and started to think.-"Hmm. Let's see. How about you will try to help me to find my elder brother Ilfort?I lost him in the desert at the time when we both were Adjucases. I wonder how he is doing now."

Szayel Apporo described how his brother was looking like at the last time he saw him.

"It's not an easy errand to find a certain Hollow in this huge desert."-Tesla said.-"But I will try to do it anyway."

Soon enough Tesla left the castle and headed into the desert. He tried to ask some Hollows about Ilfort but all of them ran away when he came closer.

"It's probably because Noitora-sama killed many of them recently."-Tesla thought.

He went further into the desert and finally was able to find the Hollow who agreed to help him.

"Come to think of it,I remember that I saw a horned guy not so long ago. But I am not sure if it was the one you are looking for. He was far away from me and soon enough disappeared behind the dune."-Hollow said and pointed out the direction.

Tesla headed there and soon found the place where Hollow saw the horned guy. He looked around but there was no one nearby. Then suddenly Tesla noticed the strange shine behind the furthest dune. He became curious and decided to check it out.

Arrancar used Sonido a couple of times and appeared near the source of strange light. He saw a bunch of white tree tops from the Menoses' Forest. But these branches unlike the ordinary ones were glowing with unusual soft light.

Tesla was watching spellbound at the thing which he never met before in the other parts of the desert. Then he chipped the one small branch and looked at it. The piece of tree continued to glow in Tesla's hand with the same beautiful light.

"I think I will take it with me."-Tesla thought and put the small branch in his pocket.-"It can be a nice decoration for my room."

Then Tesla suddenly noticed the footprints on the ground not far away from the glowing branches and right after that he felt someone's strong reiatsu nearby.

"It can't be Szayel Apporo-sama's brother. It must be some strong and aggressive Hollow."-Tesla thought and hurried to leave this place because he didn't want to get involved in the pointless battle.

After that Tesla searched for Ilfort some more in the other part of the desert but still without any result.

"Noitora-sama is probably already searching for me."-Tesla thought and headed back to Las Noches.-"I bet he is really angry now."

Tesla returned to the castle and went to the scientist's lab. There he told Szayel Apporo about his futile journey.

"Well,you did all you could,Tesla-kun."-Szayel Apporo said.-"But I am sure that my brother will find the way to this castle sooner or later. Las Noches started to become a rather famous place in Hueco Mundo lately."

Then scientist suddenly noticed a glowing coming from the Tesla's pocket and true interest appeared in his eyes.

"What is it?"-Szayel Apporo asked pointing at the pocket.

"Oh,this item?"-Tesla said and took out the shining branch.-"I found it in the desert today."

Tesla told Szayel Apporo about the unusual place and trees which he found during his short journey.

"I have never seen such type before."-scientist said.-"Can I have it?I really want to analyze this thing."

"Eh,ok."-Tesla said and gave the branch to Szayel Apporo.

Then the two Arrancars heard quick steps and familiar angry voice nearby.

"Tesla,you bastard!Where the hell have you been?!"-a moment later Noitora appeared in the lab.

"It's nice that you decided to visit me,Noitora."-Szayel Apporo smiled.

"Shut up!"-Noitora said irritatedly and turned to his fraccion.-"Come on!I need you to distract the attention of that two idiots from Nelliel's fraccion. Meanwhile I will break into her room and make some 'nice changes' there. She will never know who did it."

"Oh,I am sure that she will definitely guess who did it to her room."-Tesla said rolling his eyes.

"Don't try to be clever before me,Tesla!"-Noitora said with unpleased voice.-"Let's go already!"

"Yes,Noitora-sama."-Tesla sighed tiredly and followed his Espada.


End file.
